


Fan-Service

by OldAkira_kun (Akira_kun)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/OldAkira_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sasuke wants to leave the band. Naruto doesn't want to let him go. What's his reason? And why is the blond doing fan-service when there are no fans around?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan-Service

Being part of a band was something that almost every teenager dreamt of at least once. Being part of a famous band was something every band member always wanted. And being a member of the most famous band in the world was the ultimate wish for all that were in the music businesses. I mean, everyone that had a band wanted it to be famous, right? To be first in the worldwide top charts and have the band's name known by billions of people, to have insane fans screaming their names wherever they went or just for the feeling of singing and playing in front of a crowded coliseum. Who wouldn't dream of that?

Uchiha Sasuke. That's who.

Considered one of the hottest men alive, one of the best guitar players, and member of the number one band in the entire world, Uchiha Sasuke never, ever!, had asked for the life he was living. When he was ten, he was pretty much sure that he would follow in his father's footsteps and become a detective. When he was thirteen, his older brother - Itachi - entered the police academy and Sasuke was even more certain that yes, he would be a detective. Then, at age fifteen, his insane best friend Uzumaki Naruto decided to form a band and asked him to play the guitar. Of course Sasuke had said yes. He wouldn't deny a favour to Naruto, not even if he wanted to. So they got together with two other friends - lazy ass Shikamaru and genius prick Neji - and formed a band. Naruto tried to convince everyone that ' _The hot Ramen_ ' was the greatest name ever for a band, but since no one agreed - not even Sasuke - he gave up. Their band was named Hiraishin and without Sasuke realizing it, they easily became their high school's number one band. They won the school's band contest for that year's festival, and every student – and even some teachers - liked their music. Becoming famous in that tiny village of Konoha, Japan, wasn't difficult. They knew the right people and had the right connections. In a few months, they were  _the_  band in Konoha.

In the two years that followed, they had a few concerts in Tokyo. Nothing big, just a nice bar or a disco club, nothing they could say "See? I'm famous!" about. But what they weren't counting on was the rap star, Killer Bee, to be watching one of those concerts. And, for some reason that they never understood - after all, Bee's music type was nothing at all like theirs - the loud rapper liked them. He not only liked them, he also decided to invite them to go on tour with him as the opening performance in his shows. Naruto was astonished with that, and Sasuke wasn't sure what to think about it. They were seventeen at the time they went on a national tour with Bee and, in the following summer, they were invited for a world tour. After a lot of arguing and yelling and problems with their parents, Hiraishin signed up for the world tour. And that was their passport to record an album that became number one on the worldwide charts.

At the age of nineteen, Hiraishin were living the dream every teenager ever wanted, every musician wanted, and every band would kill for. They travelled the world, they had billions of fans, they saw their faces everywhere and they heard their music anywhere. They'd been called a phenomenon that conquered the world, and six years later, at the age of twenty five, Sasuke knew very well that what happened to them had never happened to anyone. At the beginning he had liked it, of course he had! What teenager wouldn't like for people to go crazy over them? Or to have people yelling their names? Or the fact that he just had to say "because I want it" to have everything he desired? However, he was getting tired of it. Tired of the yelling, tired of the millions and pointless "I love you"s he read and were directed to him every day, tired of the fact that he couldn't go to a convenience store without a bunch of yelling people to attack him, or even be able to drink a damn beer without a paparazzi blinding him with the flashes. Being famous wasn't something Sasuke really appreciated. He would change that life for the boring detective one he had planned. He would if it wasn't for one little detail.

"Come on, bastard! This concert was awesome! You  _have_  to come to the after party!" Naruto declared, his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the raven to him. "We're in Brazil! The weather is perfect, the mood is perfect, the hotel is perfect, and oh my God have you seen the women outside? This place is like heaven! You can't lock yourself in your room being all emo-like and leave all the ladies to myself!"

"You'll take a few of them to your room; it doesn't matter if I'm there or not," Sasuke pointed out, shaking his head and entering his dressing room. Naruto followed.

"Yeah, but it would feel way better to have a few girls in my room after spending a nice evening drinking and having fun with my best friend," Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. "Who happens to be the big bastard that locked himself in his room after the last three shows!"

"I'm just not in the mood for getting drunk and having an orgy," Sasuke hissed taking his shirt off. "Go have fun, Naruto. I'll read a book and then go to sleep."

"You know, I would really like to have you in the after show party," Naruto whispered, his hands caressing Sasuke's bare shoulders, nuzzling the raven's nape. When did he get so close? "We haven't had quality friend time in how long?"

"Why are you doing fan-service when there are no fans to watch it?" the Uchiha questioned, feeling the blonde's hands massaging his shoulders and causing him to shiver, which he disguised perfectly.

"Our fan-service is getting pretty good, isn't it?" Naruto asked; his voice back to its normal tone and his hands were suddenly gone from Sasuke's skin. The Uchiha sighed. "You saw the reaction tonight, right? The entire crowd became hysterical when I kissed you neck."

"Yes, I noticed that! And I also noticed that I'll have a bruise tomorrow!" the raven growled, turning the shower on. "I told you I'm okay with the fan-service, but can you please control yourself so you don't leave marks on my body?"

"You taste good, it's not my fault," Naruto grinned, his hands behind his head while he was presented with a glare. "Anyway, take a shower and  _please_  meet us at the party tonight!"

"I'll think about it," Sasuke answered, taking his jeans off when he heard the door close. "Idiot."

Yes, Sasuke would willingly change this life for the boring detective one he had once planed. He would if it wasn't for one little detail: he was madly in love with his best friend.

**\- NHOC -**

The after party was, as Sasuke had predicted it, boring as hell. It was in a very fancy disco club filled with gorgeous people and very nice music. It was one of the best after parties that they ever had and yet it was boring. Sasuke wasn't interested in dancing, so the music was useless. He wasn't interested in getting drunk so the expensive cocktails were meaningless. And most importantly, he was not interested in any of the women, so all of them were just annoying to him. He stayed for half an hour pretending to be having fun, talking to one or two people. And when Naruto was more interested in that hot brunet with creamy chocolate skin, Sasuke decided that his night was over.

He told Neji that he was returning to his suite - a luxurious double room suite that he was sharing with Naruto - just in case the blond asked, and then he left the party. In a few minutes, he was in the hotel and it didn't take him much longer to enter his suite. The place was amazing; it had a very large living room with comfortable sofas and a magnificent view of the city. The door to the right led to his room, while the door at the left belonged to Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, took his jacket off and walked to his room. He would take a good shower and read a book before sleeping. With some luck, Naruto wouldn't take a loud woman to his room and he could actually sleep in peace. That or the walls of that hotel could be a little better than the last one they stayed in, if he had any luck. He just wanted a really good night of sleep. They were on tour for five months already, they would have two last concerts in Buenos Aires and that would be it. Sasuke was really tired, not physically tired, but emotionally. He adored the guys in the band - even if he would never admit it out loud - but five months together was too much. Five full months of hours and hours of rehearsing almost every day; traveling across the world; and dealing with each other's moods amongst other things. It just wasn't easy.

He closed his book after a while and turned off the light. His day was over and he would have another three days almost completely free before the next concert. That thought improved his tired mood a little. He closed his eyes and got comfortable on that huge and warm bed, letting himself falling slowly into sleep.

Then he noticed that someone was sneaking into his bed.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, not opening his eyes when he felt the weight of another body at his side.

"My bed is occupied," Naruto said in a whispering tone, like he didn't want any other person to hear him.

"And what do I have to do with that?" Sasuke questioned, not moving at all and ignoring the warm body that was being pressed to his. "Go back to you room, dobe."

"I can't! There are three girls in there," the blond stated, sounding annoyed. He leaned his head on Sasuke's pillow and passed an arm over the raven's waist. "And I'm sure they will try to rape me if I go back there."

"Like you would mind that!" the Uchiha tsk-ed, taking a deep breath to make sure his body wouldn't react to that arm on his waist. "Why did you come here? Are you trying to get both of us raped?"

"No, I locked the door," Naruto smiled and forced one of his legs between Sasuke's, entangling them. "Let me sleep here."

"You're already all over me and my bed, does it matter if I say no?" the Uchiha interrogated, casting a glare over his shoulder.

"No," the Uzumaki chuckled, nuzzling Sasuke's hair. "I'm not getting out of here. Not even if you kick my ass."

"You damn well deserved it!" Sasuke declared, biting his lip hard when he felt Naruto's chest tightly pressed to his back. "If you want to sleep, then don't bring women to the room, dobe."

"I didn't. They followed me," the blond protested, his warm breathing brushed the nape of Sasuke's neck and making the older male shudder. "So I told them I was going to the bathroom and ran away from them."

"And you decided to sneak into my bed and disturb my sleep," Sasuke tsk-ed again, his voice failing to make a sound when Naruto's lips touched his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Fan-service?" the blond chuckled again and Sasuke felt another shudder passing through his body. Why was Naruto doing that to him?

"For whom?" the Uchiha snarled, turning his head to glare at his best friend, only to realize how damn close they were to each other. "Fan-service is for fans, and in case you haven't noticed, there aren't any here."

"We need to practice" Naruto grinned, nuzzling Sasuke's jaw-line; his breathe forcing Sasuke to stop a moan from escaping his throat.

"Naruto, stop it!" the raven ordered, turning completely around and pushing Naruto away from him, his hands preventing the strong chest to come any closer. "What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?"

"I only had one beer," the blond answered him, hands coming to hold on Sasuke's wrist. "I'm definitely not drunk."

"So what are you doing?" the Uchiha interrogated, his dark eyes meeting Naruto's deep sapphire ones. "I'm not one of the women who are currently in your room, half naked and begging for you to come back."

"Our tour is almost over," Naruto muttered, his thumbs drawing circles on Sasuke's wrists. For some reason, it seemed that the blond was hesitating to complete his sentence. He breathed out slowly before staring at Sasuke's eyes. "I know you're thinking about leaving the band when the tour is over."

The Uchiha felt like he was being punched on his stomach. He hadn't told anyone, how did Naruto know about that?

"I don't want you to leave," Uzumaki said, his fingers brushing a lock of hair from Sasuke's face and their foreheads leaning into each other. "It's meaningless to be in the band without you, Sasuke. I need you here for this to make sense."

"Stop it..." the raven muttered, closing his eyes, not being able to push his best friend away from him.

"I want you in this band, I want you in every tour and every show next to me, I need you there!" Naruto declared with his hands now on Sasuke's face keeping him there close to him. "I can't let you leave, Sasuke, I won't let you leave. I need you!"

"Stop it!" Sasuke ordered, pushing away from Naruto and glaring at him. "You can't do this to me! You can't crawl into my bed and act like a lover begging not to be dumped!"

"Is it because I'm not your lover?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke's eyes widened. What in hell was he trying to do?

"Yes" Sasuke affirmed, trying to calm his heart down. "Because you're not my lover."

"Fair enough," Naruto muttered, letting go of Sasuke's face and rolling on his back.

"Naruto..." he started, tsk-ing, and looked away for a moment. "Being here doesn't make sense to me anymore. We're twenty five, it's no fun to drink or screw around just because we can anymore."

"I thought you were doing this because of our music," Naruto commented and Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment.

"I am. And our music is amazing; being on tour is great, but what comes after the concerts is not enough to make me stay here," the raven declared, and he had Naruto's eyes upon him once more. "Being on stage is the best feeling I've ever had, but everything else is exhausting me. I can't be here anymore. This is killing me."

"Liar!" Naruto accused, narrowed eyes glaring at Sasuke. "You're lying! That's not the reason you want to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed, surprised with Naruto's sudden attack. "Why would I be lying?"

"I want to kiss you in our last concert, during fan-service. Can I?" the blond suddenly asked and Sasuke almost choked.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you in out last concert, during the fan-service. Can I kiss you?" Naruto repeated his voice low but strong. Sasuke felt his whole body shivering, betraying him. "Sasuke, answer me!"

"You never asked anything about fan-service before! Why in hell are you asking now?" the raven questioned, confused. His heart was beating so fast he was almost sure Naruto could hear it.

"So will you let me then?" the blond inquired again, his eyes piercing Sasuke's, his hand once more on the Uchiha's face. "You would let me do anything to you during fan-service, wouldn't you?"

"Naruto, what-"

"Then, stop lying to me!" the Uzumaki ordered, his hand sliding to Sasuke's head, his fingers tangling into midnight blue hair. "You would let me do anything to you during fan-service, and I can see the expressions you make during that, Sasuke. I know how it feels to you. So...stop lying to me and tell me the damn truth. Why are you leaving Hiraishin?"

"I told you, I-" Sasuke started, but he was cut off when Naruto suddenly turned him around, forced him on his back and straddled him. Strong tanned hands pinned Sasuke's wrists on the mattress under them. "Naruto!"

"I said the truth, bastard!" the blond growled and Sasuke gulped by how incredibly close they were. Naruto was sitting on his hips, his torso right over the raven's chest and his face just a few inches from the Uchiha's. It would be ridiculous for Sasuke to try to deny anything during that moment. Not when he was sure that Naruto had already felt the hard erection that was being pressed against his toned ass. And if the position they were in wasn't bad enough, Naruto leaned in closer, his breath brushing Sasuke face. "Tell me the real reason why you want to quit the band."

"Stop it, dobe," the Uchiha muttered, looking away. He couldn't control his body anymore and he was sure that if Naruto moved, he would moan really loud. It was impossible for him to deny anything at that moment. He could always try to hide it couldn't he? "You don't want to know, so stop it."

"I'll start a rocking movement with my hips if you don't tell me," Naruto said simply, his voice suddenly husky. Sasuke's eyes widened and fixed on him in the next second, the Uchiha's heart skipping a beat. No, he couldn't do that! "So tell me."

"You wouldn't-  _OOHH_!" the raven moaned due to the mind blowing friction on his clad erection. Naruto moved a couple of times, making sure he was being delicate enough to not cause much damage but strong enough to get that response from his friend. The blond had to gulp when a shade of red was painting Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke, please...just tell me," he begged, breathing on Sasuke's ear, and shivering when another hot moan escaped the Uchiha's parted lips.

"You fucking know why!" Sasuke snarled between pants, his eyes tightly closed. "Stop embarrassing me now!"

"I need you to say it," Naruto whispered, nuzzling Sasuke ear. "Just please...I need to hear it from you."

"You fucking moron!" Sasuke stated, his heart was racing too fast, his lungs weren't working well and all his blood seemed to have rushed to his groin. He was desperate to cum and he was desperate to have that stupid and idiotic blond off him. Why was Naruto doing that? Why was he forcing him to admit something that was so clearly obvious in that moment? Why in the fucking hell was he doing that? "Why are you-?"

"Just say it, Sasuke!" Naruto ordered and Sasuke saw the desperate expression on his friend's face. And he noticed the trembling of Naruto's body, and the fact that his eyes were begging him. Then there was something that broke inside Sasuke. "Please... just say it."

"Naruto..." he breathed, his body was completely out of control but his mind was blank. Naruto was still on top of him, his denim-clad ass pressed against the raven erection, his hands pinning the other's arms on the mattress and his face so close to Sasuke's that they could feel each other's rushed breath. And, for no reason at all, Sasuke felt suddenly serene. "I love you."

"God!" Naruto exclaimed, moaning slightly and closing his eyes, a very small smile appearing on his lips. "Finally."

"Wha-"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hear that?" Naruto breathed in a whimper, with an extremely relieved expression on his face. He opened his eyes, sapphire blue meeting coal black irises; he brought Sasuke's hands up, leaning them against his own face. Sasuke's mind was a mess. He had no idea what the hell was happening or why Naruto said something like that. Was he joking? Or making fun of Sasuke? Why in hell did he say something like that? "You don't know how many times I almost lost it because you never said a thing..."

"What are you talking about?" the raven muttered, resisting the temptation of caressing Naruto's face, even if his hands were there being held by Naruto's own hands. And Naruto was smiling. He was smiling so incredibly much that Sasuke almost came before that magnificent and perfect vision. "Naru-"

"I always worried so much because of the band, so much that it might break Hiraishin apart that I never had the courage to say anything," he confessed, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. The Uchiha's heart began beating faster and faster, like it was trying to race against time. Naruto's hands tightened around Sasuke's, and he turned his face just enough to kiss the palm of the other's hand, getting a shiver to run down the Uchiha's spine. "But now you want to leave and I saw myself getting so incredibly desperate that I might lose you that... that I realize the band doesn't really matter a thing if you're not here with me. So don't go. Please don't go, Sasuke...don't leave  _me_."

"Naruto... I really don't get what exactly are you saying," Sasuke panted, eyes widened, heart pounding, all his body was trembling and he was almost sure he would be waking up from this dream in no time. Just a few more seconds and he would wake up. Not that he really wanted to, but this dream was making no sense at all. Why would Naruto be saying something that sounded oddly like a confession? No, it was just a silly dream that he was about to wak-

"Ok...then, do you get this?" the blond questioned, lowering one of his hands bringing Sasuke's with it, drawing a soft line on his neck, caressing his chest with the Uchiha's uncertain fingers, passing the hem of Naruto's jeans and cupping the Uzumaki's hard and undeniable erection. Sasuke gasped, staring at his hand covered by Naruto's, not really believing in what he was feeling. "This is how I get every time I'm around you. This is how I get every time I even  _think_  of you. God, I invented that freaking fan-service thing so I could have a fucking excuse to touch you and..." he moaned, panting because of the friction he was making Sasuke's hand do on his throbbing erection. He gulped and licked his lips, a chuckle coming out of his throat. "I want you so bad, Sasuke... please let me have you."

"I must be about to wake up," Sasuke muttered, his eyes unfocused. His mind was so overloaded that he was sure he was about to explode. That or he was about to wake up. He saw Naruto chuckle again and kiss Sasuke's palm of the hand that rested on the blonds face once more. "I really must be about to w-"

"You're already awake," Naruto smiled in a whisper, leaning forward and brushing his lips on Sasuke's. Neither of them could hold a moan back when Naruto put a little pressure on the lip-locking kiss. The blond opened his mouth and caressed Sasuke's lower lip with his tongue, nibbling it softly before pulling back only enough to look at the raven's astonished eyes. "Now is the part where you kiss me back, bastard."

"If I kiss you back... I won't let you stop. Even if you want to stop, even if you beg for it, I won't do it," Sasuke declared in a husky tone that made Naruto bite his lower lip in excitement. "I'm still not sure what this is but I've been holding myself back for too long to let you start this only to stop in the middle! I won't fucking let you stop, Naruto!"

There was a moment of silence between them. A moment in which they only stared at each other's eyes and saw the interior of their souls; a moment with no gestures or breathing, no blinking, no gulping, nothing. There were only them and their eyes; only them and their souls; only them and their feelings. And just like that, with only that brief moment, Sasuke knew he wasn't dreaming. Naruto grinned in the very next second after his friend's realization.

"Yeah... I'm counting on that," the blond declared, letting go of Sasuke's hands to be able to hold the raven's face, tangling tanned fingers into midnight blue hair and closing the space between them, kissing Sasuke once more.

The kiss was soft and calm, even a little innocent. Like a first kiss shared with the loved one, tender, slow and ever so emotive. Naruto parted his lips and smiled when Sasuke mimicked his gesture and a hot, wet tongue entered his mouth ripping a moan from his throat. Sasuke's right hand fisted Naruto's hair at the same time his left one rubbed the blond erection with some strength. He felt his own cock twitch with the loud groan that came from the blond. Naruto started to rock his hips again, making the friction between their arousals almost unbearable. They moaned into the kiss, gasping, silently begging for more.

Naruto bit his lover's lip, escaping his mouth to move to the raven's jaw and kissing a line to his neck. He nibbled the Uchiha's pulse and licked that creamy skin, forcing another moan from Sasuke's mouth. Tanned hands released the midnight black hair and slid down caressing Sasuke's side and enjoying that silky skin before pulling the raven's t-shirt up, revealing a toned chest and defined abs. He traced Sasuke's muscles with his fingers, pinching a nipple and getting a hot groan for that. Naruto smirked on the Uchiha's neck, still teasing the excited body under him while his other hand was playing with Sasuke's happy trail.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto groaned, caught by surprise when Sasuke's hand unbuttoned his jeans and got inside his boxers, grabbing his very hard erection, pumping it at a painfully slow pace. The blond moaned loudly, thrusting into Sasuke's hand, while sucking at the Uchiha's pulse hard enough to leave a mark on him on the next day. "Fuck! I want you so fucking bad, Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled his hair harshly, forcing Naruto to leave his neck, only to smash their lips together again. Their tongues played together once more, hot, wet and aroused. Sloppy sounds filling the air along with moans and pants. Naruto moved and spread Sasuke's legs so he could lay between them, lowering his groin to rub with Sasuke's while the raven was still working on his arousal. Naruto broke the kiss again, kissing Sasuke's throat, mopping his Adam's apple before sliding down to the raven's chest and starting to suck and tease one of his nipples. The blond bit slightly on the hard nub, receiving a muffed moan as a result of his actions. He smirked, forcing one of his hands to hold the fist that was pumping him so freaking well, and pulled it away from his throbbing erection.

"I will cum if you don't stop," he warned, tracing a path of kisses and licks between Sasuke's abs, stopping at the Uchiha's navel. He nibbled and sucked the skin right below the navel, ripping a very pleasurable moan from Sasuke's mouth. The blond kissed down the dark and sexy happy trail before grinning against the Uchiha's pyjama fabric. "Now... can I make you scream, babe?"

"You can tr-  _ah_!" the feeling of Naruto's lips brushing the textile of his underwear, right on top of his painful erection was driving him insane. Naruto kissed and nibbled the hard member under the boxers, while his hands made sure the pyjama pants were low enough for the blond to have full access to Sasuke's erection. "Fuck!"

"We will get to that, be patient," Naruto grinned, pulling the damn covers off of them, spreading Sasuke's legs even more, one of his fingers teasing the raven's skin and the hem of his boxers. Naruto licked his lips in a sinful way. He was eyeing Sasuke like a predator looks at his prey and his hard, leaking cock, twitched at the view. Sasuke was so incredibly beautiful; blushed, aroused, and panting with his amazingly hard cock only covered by a very thin layer of tissue. Naruto's mouth was watering.

Uzumaki lowered himself over Sasuke's hips, his hands pulling the boxers down to the raven's thighs, his nails scraping Sasuke's skin. Naruto almost moaned when that gorgeous, hard and thick cock was finally freed. He heard a louder pant from Sasuke when he breathed softly against the throbbing member and he smirked. He gave a butterfly-like kiss to the swollen head and passed the tip of his tongue over it, tasting the drop of pre-cum that was leaking. Naruto moaned, biting his lip and looking at Sasuke's semi-closed eyes. He was almost lost in pure raw pleasure.

Naruto licked the entire length in a very slow and hot movement. He teased the prominent vein with his teeth, kissing it next. He breathed once more against the hard cock, and with a smirk, he let the red gland inside his mouth, sucking hard, earning a yell from Sasuke. Uchiha squirmed between groans and pants, hands fisting the sheets underneath him, his hips desperately trying to thrust up into that amazingly hot mouth. Naruto's hand made sure that didn't happen by securing the other's hip down while warpping his tongue around the raven's erection.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke gasped when Naruto fastened the pace and sucked even harder. His skillful tongue teasing him too much, and that fucking pressure on his oh so sensitive gland was making Sasuke's mind go blank. Naruto licked the tip again, and with his eyes never leaving Sasuke's, he lowered his mouth on the hard length, deep-throating the raven. "OH FUCK! I'M C-CUMMING!"

Seeing Sasuke cum was one of the most amazing visions Naruto had ever witnessed. The raven arched his back in ecstasy, eyes tightly closed, his head thrown back, and his breath on hold for a few seconds while the explosion of white pleasure filled all his senses. Naruto gave one last suck, releasing Sasuke's cock from his mouth and moved his way up until he was facing the raven. Languid eyes met his, slow pants breaking the room's silence and he nuzzled Sasuke's cheek before kissing the raven's jaw.

"Tell me you have lube," the blond whispered in a hoarse voice, licking Sasuke's ear lobe. "Because I don't want to take you raw, but I will if you don't have any."

"Wardrobe" Uchiha said, still panting, and he growled when Naruto got off him. "Move faster!"

"Demanding, aren't we?" Naruto teased, grinning and taking of his shirt while walking to the closet. Sasuke had to hold his breath. The view of Naruto bare-chested with his jeans still on, but his hard and throbbing erection free was very erotic. "Got it!"

He walked back to the bed, dropping the lube bottle on the mattress and crawled between Sasuke's legs again, leaning over the raven's torso and kissing him once more. The kiss was calm and sloppy and Naruto smiled into it when he grabbed Sasuke's pants and boxers - that were resting on the Uchiha's thights - and pulled them down. The blond grabbed one of Sasuke's ankles and kissed it, slowly drawing a line of kisses up the raven's leg, stopping at the interior of his thigh.

"Turn around," he ordered in a lustful tone, watching the amazing shiver that ran through Sasuke's body. The raven did what he was told with a glare and gasped when strong tan hands grabbed his hips.

"Ass up!"

"And who do you think you- FUCK!" Sasuke yelled when Naruto spread his buttocks and licked his entrance. "Oh god! You fucke- OH!"

"Shut up!" The blond demanded, rimming Sasuke's entrance and wetting it before pushing his tongue in. Sasuke's moans grew louder and Naruto grinned when he cupped the already hard erection under him. "God! I'm gonna fuck you so fucking good."

"Stop tea- _ah_ -sing and j-just do it!" Uchiha growled, sinking his face on a pillow while feeling the blond searching for the lube bottle on the bed. The little sound of the cap opening made him bite his lip. This was really happening, wasn't it? It was not a fucking stupid dream, was it?

A cold, wet finger was pressed on Sasuke's entrance and Naruto licked his lips. He pushed forward, enjoying how Sasuke's body adapted too well to the digit entering him. A low moan was heard and Naruto pushed the second finger in. He narrowed his eyes. Sasuke had done that before.

"How many times have you done this?" he questioned, his voice hoarse and low, fingers starting a scissoring movement.

"What?" Sasuke gasped and groaned, trying hard to prevent his hips from pushing themselves against Naruto's hand.

"This!" Naruto declared, thrusting the third finger in to make his point. The moan that he got almost broke his resolve of confrontation to Sasuke about it. "You're clearly not a virgin here, so you must have done this with other guys."

"Are you s-stupid, dobe?" the Uchiha inquired, hissing and panting, his arms pulling him up in all fours so he could turn his head and look Naruto in the eye. "I've never done it w-with another guy."

"Then how come you-" Naruto started, only to get cut off when Sasuke forced himself deeper on the tanned fingers and moaned loudly.

"Have you ever heard of masturbation?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Such an erotic expression was making Naruto's mouth dry. Sasuke licked his lips and panted again. "My own fingers were the only thing that ever entered there. It's not like I would let anyone that isn't you touch me this way, so stop you sudden jealous attack, dobe."

Sasuke barely felt the three fingers leaving his body and he was being harshly turned around and pinned to the bed. He moaned when Naruto kissed him in a feverish way. He was so lost in those sensations that he only realized what was about to happen when he felt a very hard and wet cock being pressed to his entrance. He panted and gulped, waiting for the pain to come but another mind blowing kiss took his attention away from the intruding member on his body. He felt the head pressing harder against his entrance and gasped, his hand clawing on Naruto's bare back, legs spread wide open by large tanned hands.

"You drive me completely insane," Naruto muttered, between kisses, pushing inside the raven in a very slow and torturing pace. He was so stunned with that revelation, so damn happy and proud and fucking horny, that he wanted that moment to last as long as it was possible. He was penetrating the raven little by little, being overwhelmed with pleasure, aware of every inch that got inside until he was buried to the base. "You're so fucking hot!"

"Just fucking move!" Sasuke demanded, one of his hands gripping Naruto's hair while the other was strongly grabbing a tanned hip. He rocked his groin, hissing at the sensation the friction caused on his erection, trapped between their bodies. The blond moved, taking almost every inch of his cock out before slamming right back in with a strong thrust, ripping a loud groan from Sasuke's throat.

"God, you're so fucking perfect!" Naruto moaned, his husky voice breathing on Sasuke's ear. The blond quickened the pace, sweaty bodies slid against each other, and intense kisses exchanged between loud moans and pants. Sasuke yelled when Naruto hit his prostate and the grip on the blonde's hair and hip got even stronger. Naruto grabbed Sasuke thighs, pulling the raven to him harshly, slamming his body against the Uchiha's, and pounded him hard against the mattress.

Sasuke laced his legs around Uzumaki's waist, forcing him to go in deeper with every thrust. Naruto was holding his thighs and waist with so much strength that his hands were bruising the porcelain skin.

"Na-Naruto, I'm- AH!" Sasuke panted, a hard kiss cutting off his sentence, but when hot and sinful breathing whispered his name during a mind blowing orgasm, he couldn't take it anymore. "OH FUCK!  _NARUTO_!"

Sasuke came so incredibly hard that he was almost sure he would lose consciousness after that. The electrical shock ran through his body, making him scream in pure raw pleasure. Naruto's own orgasm was powerful enough to make the blond lose all his forces and fall on top of Sasuke, panting hard and not moving. Uchiha was still seeing white sparkles when a very tender and soft kiss was placed on his right temple, he felt so fucking perfect at that precise moment, when Naruto whispered in the most sweet and emotive tone:

" _I love you too_."

Sasuke felt his chest exploding with emotion. He hugged Naruto strongly, burying his face in the blonde's neck and sighed. Yes, that moment was really fucking perfect.

A few seconds of silence followed that. Naruto was trying to get his breathing to a normal pace again before biting his lip and deciding to resume their initial conversation.

"So... are you leaving the band?" Naruto asked, getting his head up enough to lean his forehead against Sasuke's. "Even if I'm begging you not to?"

"You don't really need m-"

"This band only makes sense if you're here with me, Sasuke!" Naruto declared, a hand coming up to caress Uchiha's face. "And I'm not staying in the band if my boyfriend is not staying either."

"Boyfriend?" the raven asked, eyes widening for a moment. Naruto smiled.

"I've been in love with you for ages, Sasuke," Naruto confessed, his delicate smile melting Sasuke's insides. "I was always afraid that a relationship between band members would be bad. That it might make the things uneasy between all of us or messing things up if we had a fight. So I never said a thing," he paused for a moment. "But knowing that you were planning to leave was... I couldn't let you escape from me."

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at Naruto. Was he really that stupid that he hadn't noticed that Shikamaru and Neji were dating for two years already? However, the Uchiha just sighed and closed his eyes. There was no use ruining that moment by calling Naruto a big fucking idiot. After all, things were finally on the right tracks and he was happy. So, he brushed a lock of hair from his boyfriend's face and kissed him slowly. He would lecture the blond the next day. Let the night remain perfect as it was.

* * *

**OMAKE**

The final concert of Hiraishin's tour was a blast! The huge stadium was completely full with yelling and hysterical fans, and the mood between the four band members was exceptional. Naruto was singing one of their most famous songs and the fans were dying of excitement and euphoria. The blond smirked when the guitar solo started, approaching Sasuke, positioning himself behind the raven, and to the pleasure of all insane fans, gave Sasuke a long kiss on the neck, tanned hands caressing the Uchiha's waist. The yelling and screaming of the fans doubled in intensity with that. The fan-service was hot and there wasn't one fan that was not yelling and begging for more.

Naruto muttered something in Sasuke's ear, and the raven threw his head back biting his lip. Naruto kissed the exposed throat, with one of his hand playing with the hem of Sasuke's jeans. And, just like that, the solo guitar suddenly stopped when Sasuke dropped the instrument. Naruto widened his eyes looking deep into the Uchiha's, and when he was about to say something, Sasuke kissed him. The Uchiha grabbed his face and pulled Naruto to him, kissing the blond harshly and making the entire stadium tremble with the screaming. Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's ass in a second and, using the leverage, pulled him to him, deepening the hot and feverish kiss.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Neji asked, surprised pale eyes staring at the humping couple in the front of the stage.

"Killing all our fans with massive nose bleeds," Shikamaru tsk-ed, and played the final chords of the music on his drums. "Imagine the news tomorrow: ' _Fans of Hiraishin all dead due to massive blood loss!_ '"

"I know that they got together a few days ago but was that really necessary?" Neji hissed, rolling his eyes. "Next time,  _we_  do the fan-service!"

"Troublesome!"

** Owari **


End file.
